Why Can't They Accept Me For Who I Am?
by jadedbluerose
Summary: Pamela shook her head sadly. Samantha often commented that she and her husband didn't understand their daughter. That they were too peppy, too bright, too old fashioned in their way of thinking. But the truth was that it was all for her. A look into the mind of Pamela Manson


Why Can't They Just Accept Me For Who I Am?

Pamela Manson sighed as she scanned her daughter's report card. As usual the grades themselves were acceptable, the lowest being a B in biology. But it was the teacher's comments that worried her. _"Disruptive in class"_, _"Constant disruptions to the education of others"_, _"Rude and antagonistic towards her teachers and peers"_ these were familiar, and had been ever since Samantha was a young child. More recently the comments _"Regular truant" _and _"Unexplained absences"_ had been added to the report card. All of which made Pamela's heart clench with worry.

The problem was that Samantha had always been a troubled child. She was wilful, but undisciplined. If she believed in something she would follow it through until the end. That was something both Pamela and her husband were proud to encourage, to give her the freedom to look at the world as it was and make changes because they were right. And therein laid the problem; from a young age Sam had misinterpreted their meaning, and had come to a saddening conclusion.

Perhaps in giving her so many freedoms they had been wrong. Perhaps being brought up in the upper class atmosphere with near unlimited resources at her disposal had helped lead her astray. But Samantha had come to the conclusion that anyone in power was automatically in the wrong, and sought to rally against it. In many cases this wouldn't have been a bad thing, the problem came from Sam's broad generalisations to the rule. She saw _everyone_ in power as wrong and while stopping poachers was good, attempting to sack a democratically elected government was not.

The truth was that Sam needed someone to rally against. If she met with no opposition she was not satisfied. It was the last thing that they had wanted for her as parents, but it was an inescapable truth. Sam _needed_ something to hate, and the only way that Pamela and her husband had been able to help her was to become that. They had chosen to try and guide her in a more subtle way, knowing that she would learn her lessons far better if her own parents were the ones she had to rally against.

At least that way they could keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe in her protestations.

Samantha's choice in friends had been one of the proudest days in their lives. Instead of choosing to fall to the carnivorous world of the A-List and Popularity, Sam had chosen two kind and loyal boys as her friends. Young Mr Foley was an exceptional young man, clever and an expert with technology. It was clear that he would go far and would no doubt become an excellent contact in an ever more technology dependent world. But it was the humble dark-haired Mr Fenton that they truly respected. He had a noble heart, and was able to temper Sam's most unfounded endeavours. The boy had a keen eye for the truth of the world, could see the grey areas a lot clearer than their Samantha ever had.

And so Pamela and her husband had encouraged Sam the only way they knew how; to wholly object to her new friends. In so doing they had ensured Sam's loyalty to two of the best people in the world for her. And Pamela was glad because she knew that for all that her daughter had a strong personality she was incredibly weakly willed. If there wasn't something stopping her getting what she wanted she would quickly move on and forget it. And those two boys, who had done so much in helping Samantha grow into the beautiful young woman she was today, would have been cast aside as worthless.

Pamela shook her head sadly. Samantha often commented that she and her husband didn't understand their daughter. That they were too peppy, too bright, too old fashioned in their way of thinking. But the truth was that it was all for her; to make sure that their daughter grew to be the best possible Samantha Manson that she could be. It may be a manipulative way of going about it, a horrendous abuse of the concept of reverse psychology. But it was the best way to ensure that Sam learned to look for the truth for all that it was.

Sam was born into a privileged lifestyle. And for all that there were many benefits to being in such a position it came with a great many temptations. Sam could have become a corrupted solipsist; completely power crazed and uncaring about those around her. But that wasn't what they had wanted for her as parents. So they had given her something to object to, something to help her learn that money and power wasn't everything. Superficially they objected to their daughter's extracurricular activities, but beneath the façade they were truly proud of her.

Pamela Manson smiled, shaking her head fondly as she moved to watch her daughter's sleeping figure. Samantha may believe that they didn't understand her, that they didn't accept her. But the truth was so much deeper. They loved her for all that she was and all that she could be. Samantha was a blessing to the two of them, and Pamela adored every inch of her daughter.

Pamela Manson strode into her daughter's bedroom, throwing open the dark curtains and inviting the bright sunlight to pool across her daughter's face.

"Sammykins" She beamed, watching as her daughter squirmed further underneath the covers. "It's time to get up now. The sun is shining, it's a beautiful day. And I have a gorgeous new dress for you to try on for the benefit tonight."

Pamela bit back a laugh as Sam groaned sleepily beneath the covers of her bed. Their parenting method may not be the best, and it may prove to be that one day Sam would realise just how they were trying to teach her to see the world. Her daughter had chosen to become an individual rather than falling into the traps of conventional popularity and social power. And for that they were so very proud of her.

The truth was that Pamela and her husband accepted Sam for everything that she was; all her strengths and her limitations. And if that meant they had to give her something to rail against, well, they were only too happy to fill that role.

AN; I do not own Danny Phantom, nor will I ever claim to.

This is my musing over the Manson's motivations and it is meant to be a little OOC.

In my mind Sam is very strong, a steadfast individualist and completely self assured no doubt about that. But it seems only to be if she has something to fight against. Otherwise she gets bored and gives up. I mean, she's not a vegetarian or a vegan; she has to be an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian just so that she can be mad at the vegetarians who don't recycle and vice-versa

Love to hear your thoughts about this aspect of Sam.

Cheers,

Bluerose


End file.
